La renaissance
by Aurelyse
Summary: Beckett et Castle se rencontre par le biais de leur enfants respectifs, mais que va t'il se passer après? Et si la mère de Beckett était toujours en vie ? Comment se passerai la rencontre entre les 2 familles ?
1. Chapter 1

**La renaissance**

Un petit garçon de 5 ans, à priori comme les autres, faisait sa première rentrée scolaire. Comme tout enfant, il se sentait stressé, n'avait presque pas mangé pour le petit déjeuner. A coté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme d'environ une trentaine d'années. Elle était plutôt grande malgré les talons d'environ 6 cm qu'elle avait au pied. Une longue chevelure brune lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules la rendait magnifique aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude avaient fait tourner la tête de plus d'un. Elle portait un jean bleu épousant parfaitement son corps et un t-shirt blanc uni mettant ses formes en valeurs. Elle s'accroupi à hauteur de son fils et commença à lui parler :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu vas te faire de nouveau copain, et à chaque fin de journée tu me raconteras se que tu as fais de beau à l'école.

- Maman, je veux pas. Je veux rester avec grand père moi. Je m'amuse bien avec lui.

-Mais tu t'amuseras mieux avec tes nouveaux copains. Allez fil, va. A se soir Buddy. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi maman.

Et le petit garçon s'en alla vers le professeur avec une sensation de boule au ventre. Il s'approcha vers son instituteur qui faisait l'appelle.

-Je vais faire l'appelle. Dès que vous entendait votre nom et prénom, vous dites « présent » et vous vous dirigez dans la classe et vous m'attendez sagement, d'accord les enfants ?

-Oui monsieur, dirent ils tous en cœur.

-Pas besoin de m'appeler monsieur, vous pouvez m'appelez par mon prénom. Je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Jack et je serai votre instituteur pour l'année. J'ai 32 ans et je vis ici à New York.

A la fin de cette courte présentation, il regarda sa feuille de présence des enfants et les appela un par un. Puis ce fût au tour du jeune garçon.

-James Beckett ?

-Présent Monsieur, heu pardon Jack.

-Bienvenue James. Tu vas voir, tu vas te faire de nouveaux copains. Et on va bien s'amuser ne t'inquiète pas.

James se dirigea dans la classe où il prit place sagement à sa place en attendant l'arrivée de tous les autres enfants et du professeur.

De l'autre coté de la ville, une jeune fille cria dans un loft situant au 2 eme étage.

- Papa, dépêche-toi, je vais être en retard pour mon premier jour d'école.

-Pumpkin, on a le temps. Il n'est que …

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 7h45.

-…Merde, on va être en retard.

-Papa, tu as dis un gros mot, faudra que tu mettes une pièce dans la boite, déclara la petite fille.

-Oui plus tard chérie. Vite prends ton manteau.

Et pendant qu'il aidé sa fille à s'habiller, le téléphone à l'oreille, il appela son chauffeur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent ensemble et légèrement essoufflé devant l'école. Le père fit un rapide bisou sur la joue de sa fille et la regarda partir fière de lui, et de la petite fille adorable que sa « pumpkin » était devenu.

La jeune fille partit en direction de la classe et arriva devant la porte de cette dernière au moment où le professeur fermait la porte.

-Je suppose que tu dois être Alexis Castle, non ?

-Oui monsieur, c'est ça. Pardon pour le retard, mon papa n'était pas prêt.

-C'est pas grave, vas y rentre.

Et Alexis alla se placer sur la dernière chaise de vide. Elle prit place à coté de James.

Alexis Castle était une jeune fille de 5 ans, rousse comme les feuilles de l'automne, avec des yeux bleus azurs qui faisaient ressortir ses petits grains de beauté. En somme, une fille un peu comme les autres. La seule différence c'est que son père était un auteur à succès que toutes les femmes désiraient. Son nom ? Richard Castle, auteur de roman policier.

Pendant le début de la matinée, chaque enfant se présenta à la classe l'un après l'autre. Ils commencèrent leur journée par des dessins qui devait représenter leur univers dans lequel ils vivaient. Alexis, elle représenta son père, sa grand-mère et elle même, tous les trois biens habillés.

James, quand à lui, représenta sa mère, ses grands parents, et lui main dans la main souriant.

Lors de la récréation que tous les enfants attendaient avec impatience, Alexis se retrouva poussé par un garçon beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et plus âgé également. James, qui voyait la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, avança en direction du groupe.

Le garçon plus âgé parla à Alexis :

-Et oui, fillette, papa n'est pas là pour te protéger. Pour une fois. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas ton vrai père.

-Tu dis que des bêtises s'énerva Alexis alors que les larmes commencèrent à monter. Bien sûr qu'il est mon vrai papa.

-Ah bon ? Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Ta mère l'a trompé quand tu es née, comment être sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas trompé avant que tu naisses, hein ? demanda le jeune garçon qui rigolait devant ses amis, voulant faire l'intéressant.

James en avait marre d'entendre des bêtises pareils, même si il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Alexis, il l'a trouvé gentille et voulait la protéger comme lui avait apprit sa mère.

Il se précipita sur le garçon et le fit tomber au sol. Il se mit à pleurer et partit en direction des toilettes pour se cacher et pleurer en espérant que personne ne l'ai vu.

-Merci James, dit Alexis, s'essuyant les larmes du visage. T'avais pas à faire ça.

-Si, il fallait que je le fasse. Ma maman m'a appris à aider les gens et de protéger toujours les filles. Ma maman, elle, je la protège toujours, dit-il dans un sourire.

-Merci c'est gentil. Elle fait quoi ta maman ?

-Elle attrape les mauvaises personnes et les mets en prison. Mes oncles travaillent avec elle. Il y a oncle Ryan et oncle Esposito. Ils sont trop marrants. Ils jouent tout le temps avec moi quand je vais voir ma maman à son travail. Et toi, ta maman, elle fait quoi ?

A la l'entente de cette question, les larmes de la jeune fille se remirent à couler. James se sentant mal à l'aise s'avançant vers elle et luis dit :

- Pardon, je voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-C'est pas grave, c'est pas de ta faute. Ma maman est partit quand j'avais que quelques mois. Je vis toute seule avec mon papa et gram's. Mon papa, il écrit des livres sur des meurtres. En faite, il est connu de partout mon papa.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Richard Castle.

-Ma maman elle à des livres de lui je crois. C'est ma grand-mère qui lui a offert.

La sonnerie de la fin de la récréation retentit et tous les enfants présents dans la cours se dirigeaient vers leur classe respective.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, et lors de la fin de journée, chaque parent attendait leurs enfants devant le portail de l'école. Alors que tous couraient vers leurs parents, seul deux enfants prenaient leur temps. C'était Alexis et James. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien tout en rigolant. Mais dès qu'ils aperçurent leurs parents respectifs, ils se précipitèrent ensemble vers eux.

-J'ai gagné ! cria James alors qu'il faisait un câlin à sa mère.

-C'est pas vrai, tu as triché, tu es partis avant moi.

-C'est faux.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis ensemble rigolèrent.

-Alors James, tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda sa mère.

-Oui, très bien. Moi et Alexis on est devenu ami aujourd'hui parce que je l'ai protégé d'un méchant garçon comme tu me l'as appris maman.

-C'est bien fiston, je suis fière de toi, dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Mais on dit Alexis et moi, d'accord. Et non l'inverse.

-D'accord maman.

-Bonjour Pumpkin, tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

-Très bien papa, je me suis fais un nouveau copain de classe. Il est super sympa, il s'appelle James. Tu veux le voir ? En plus il m'a aidé face à Dimitri.

-C'est qui Dimitri, Pumpkin ? demanda le père soucieux.

-C'est un garçon qui est plus grand que moi. Il a dit des bêtises sur toi, et il m'a poussé. Mais James est venu m'aider, il l'a poussé et Dimitri est parti pleurer dans les toilettes. Puis en se tournant vers son nouvel ami, Alexis l'appela : James, vient voir. Papa, c'est James.

-Enchanté fiston, dit il en tendant la main pour le saluer.

-Bonjour Monsieur, salua à son tour le garçon un peu timide.

-Alors comme ça tu es l'ami de ma fille ?

-Oui monsieur. Je l'ai aidé quand le grand garçon l'a embêté. Je l'ai protégé comme ma maman m'a dit.

-Ah oui ? Elle t'a dit ca ? Et elle est où ta maman, que je la remercie d'avoir élevé un enfant comme toi.

-Elle est par là bas m'sieur, dit il en se tournant en direction de sa mère en la pointant du doigt.

Une voix au loin se fit entendre :

-James Beckett, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas pointer du doigt. C'est impoli, dit la jeune femme en approchant vers son fils.

-Pardon maman. Mais le monsieur demandait où était ma maman, alors je lui ai montré.

-Ta maman à raison mon grand, il ne faut pas montrer du doigt.

-Pardon m'sieur, pardon maman dit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête honteux de son geste.

-C'est pas grave Buddy. Je suis la maman de James se présenta la jeune femme. Kate Beckett, et vous êtes ?

-Je suis le papa de cette Pumpkin à coté de moi…

-Papa ! Coupa sa fille honteuse que son père utilise se surnom en présence d'inconnu.

-Pardon ma chérie. Je disais donc, je suis le papa de cette merveilleuse petite fille, dit il en accentuant sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Je suis Richard Castle. Vous avez un formidable petit garçon. Il a protégé ma fille pendant la récréation.

-Merci, dit Kate qui commençait à rougir du compliment.

Alors que les deux adultes commencèrent la discussion, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que les deux enfants était partis jouer ensemble quelques mètres plus loin. Remarquant leur disparition, Rick et Kate se retournèrent et commencèrent à rigoler quand ils virent leurs enfants interagir ensemble alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée à peine.

-Papa, j'ai faim déclara Alexis. On peut aller manger une glace ?

-Si tu veux, tu veux qu'on aille où ? Demanda Rick.

-Remy's ? proposa la jeune fille.

-Allez hop, c'est parti, dit il alors qu'il prenait sa fille dans ses bras.

-On peut inviter James et sa maman aussi, s'il te plait ?

-Si tu veux. Puis se tournant vers les deux personnes concernés, il demanda : Alexis et moi allons manger une glace chez Remy's. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Ca serait avec plaisir mais nous avons plein de chose à faire James et moi. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il. Dans ce cas, au revoir alors.

-Au revoir.

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'ils se séparèrent et partir dans des directions opposées, vaquant à leur occupation.

Alors que Castle et Alexis arrivaient dans le restaurant et qu'ils commandèrent chacun leur glace, ils s'assirent à leur place mais une question perturbait l'écrivain.

-Je peux te poser une question Pumpkin ?

-Tu l'a déjà fais papa, rigola t'elle.

-Bien vu. Non plus sérieusement, toute à l'heure tu m'as dis que James t'avais protégé de Dimitri. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien, dit-elle alors que le souvenir de la dispute refaisait surface.

-Alexis, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ? demanda t'il inquiet de la réponse à sa question.

-Mais tu vas t'énerver papa.

-Je te promets que non, ma chérie. Allez dis moi s'il te plait.

Alors qu'elle prenait une grande respiration, elle s'essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son visage d'ange.

-Il a dit que tu étais pas mon vrai père. Que vu que maman t'a trompé alors que j'avais quelques mois, qui nous dis qu'elle ne t'avais pas trompé avant ma naissance. Et que j'étais pas ta fille, dit elle alors qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus, honteuse d'avouer à son père se genre de paroles.

En effet, si tout le monde était au courant de la vie de Richard Castle, c'est parce qu'étant un grand écrivain de roman policier à succès, il faisait souvent partie des journaux, et plus précisément la page 6. Bien qu'il ait vu avec Paula, son agent, que sa fille ne fasse pas partie de ce torchon que représentait le journal, lui en revanche, ce n'était pas le cas. Toute sa vie privée avait été déballé au grand public alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne.

A chaque apparition en public, une photo de lui avec une femme faisait la Une de la presse, le cataloguant comme un homme à femme. Ce qui était faux. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, il était avec une femme différente, mais c'était un accord avec Paula qui avait était fait. « Plus tu apparais dans l journal avec une femme différente, et plus tes livres seront acheter. C'est juste une question de business » avait elle dit.

Au départ, cela semblait une bonne idée, mais maintenant il voyait l'impact que ca avait sur sa fille lorsque les journalistes les suivaient est demander à sa fille qui était sa « nouvelle maman pour la journée. »

-Oh ma chérie, je suis désolé dit il tout en enlaçant sa fille. Je suis désolé de tout ça. Je te promets que tout ça c'est des bêtises pumpkin.

-Tu me le promets papa ?

-Oui ma chérie.

Au même moment de l'autre coté de New York …

-James Beckett, attention aux voitures !

-Pardon maman. Mais je veux voir grand père et grand-mère, moi.

-Je sais, mais attends moi s'il te plait.

Traversant la rue qui les séparait de la demeure familiale, le jeune James se précipita à la porte et sonna sans interruption en attendant l'ouverture de cette dernière.

-Grand père, cria James.

- Alors comment va mon petit fils préféré aujourd'hui, hein ? demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Bonjour Katie, comment vas-tu ? demanda t'il à sa fille après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

-Très bien papa. Merci. James voulait à tout pris te voir. Il voulait te raconter sa première journée à l'école. Maman est là ?

-Dans la cuisine, répondit Jim, le père de Beckett.

Alors que grand père et petit fils discutaient de la première journée d'école, Kate se dirigea dans la cuisine où elle vit sa mère préparait le repas.

-Bonjour maman, ça va ?

-Oh, Katie. Comment c'es passé la première journée de se petit monstre ? demanda t'elle en rigolant.

-Très bien, il est en train de raconter sa journée à papa. Hum… Ca sent bon. Tu prépares quoi ?

-Un bon bœuf bourguignon. Tu restes manger se soir avec James ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté ensemble.

-Avec plaisir maman.

- Alors raconte-moi ta journée ? demanda Johanna, la mère de Kate.

-Ce matin, James était vraiment stressé pour son premier, il n'a même pas mangé son petit déjeuner. Mais quand je suis allé le récupérer à la fin de la journée, il semblait heureux. Il s'est même fait une amie. Elle s'appelle Alexis. Elle à eu un problème ce matin à l'école, et il l'a protégé comme je cite « maman protège les gentils des méchant, alors j'ai fait comme maman. »

-Ahah, il est adorable mon petit fils rigola Johanna. Et au commissariat, ça se passe bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Les gars, le surnom qu'elle avait donné à ses collègues Javier Esposito et Kévin Ryan, sont vraiment sympa et ils m'aident tout le temps quand j'ai un problème avec James. Ils me couvrent du capitaine surtout, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis contente que tu ai des personnes sur qui compter comme ça. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que le père soit très présent.

-Maman, on à a déjà discuter et tu sais se qu'il sait passer…

-Exact, pardon Katie. Allez viens. On va mettre la table et on commencera à manger.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien pendant le repas, et alors que le jeune garçon commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère, ils prirent congé et rentrèrent à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est dans une ambiance plus contracté que le petit James se réveilla. Et depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, il se réveilla avec le sourire se qui enchanta sa mère.

-Bien dormi, Buddy ?

-Oui maman, et toi ?

-Très bien. Tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuner. Chocolat chaud et pancakes ?

Et pour seule réponse, un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de l'enfant.

* * *

Au même moment, au loft de la famille Castle…

-Alexis, Pumpkin, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner s'il te plait, sinon on va être en retard.

-J'arriva papa, entendit il au loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille arriva près de la table et prit son petit déjeuner avec son père et sa grand-mère.

-Alors demanda Castle, tu es prête pour ton deuxième jour d'école ?

-Oh oui, s'extasia Alexis. Il me tarde d'y retourner pour voir James.

-C'est qui James ? demanda Martha, la mère de Castle.

-C'est un garçon, il est dans ma classe, et m'a aidé lorsque Dimitri est venu m'embêter.

-Par rapport à quoi ? demanda la grand-mère étonné que sa petit fille se soit bagarrer avec un camarade.

Et pour seul réponse, un regard vide de la part de son fils lui fit comprendre la situation.

* * *

Arrivé devant le portail de l'école, Kate Beckett embrassa son fils sur la joue et le regarda partir. Au même moment, Castle arriva également et Alexis partis rejoindre le jeune Beckett s'en prendre la peine de se retourner.

-Hey, s'étonna Castle, tu ne fais pas de bisous à ton vieux père ?

-Tu es pas vieux papa. Elle lui fit un bisou et en partant lui dit : je t'aime papa.

-Je t'aime aussi Pumpkin.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il vit Kate. Il s'approcha, et après avoir pris une grande respiration, décida de commencer la conversation.

-Kate, c'est ça ?

-Oui, bonjour Richard dit elle dans un sourire.

- Oh appelez-moi Rick. Je n'aime pas Richard.

- Comment allez-vous ? _Super pensa Kate, tu n'as pas une question plus pourris en stock !_

-Ça va très bien merci. Heu… je peux vous inviter à boire un café ? Enfin je veux dire, si vous êtes libre.

-Oui, avec plaisir. Merci.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le café le plus proche. Après avoir prit commande et s'être assis, Rick prit l'initiative de poser la première question.

-Alors Kate, que faites vous dans la vie ?

_Comment dire à ce gars, qui en l'occurrence me plait, que je suis policière dans le service des homicides sans qui prennent la fuite ? Se posa-t-elle._

Pas très sûr d'elle, Kate prit le temps de réfléchir, puis après quelques secondes, elle décida de jouer franc jeu avec la personne en face d'elle.

-Je suis détective. Je travaille dans la police, en homicide.

-Ouah, une flic ? Fascinant dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Même si son corps ne parlait pas pour elle, ses yeux reflétaient l'état dans lequel elle était. Ses yeux verts émeraude prirent contact avec les yeux bleu océan de l'écrivain. Il pouvait y voir de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi magnifique, splendide mais également si secrète. Il voulait apprendre à la connaitre.

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous dans la police ?

-Ça va faire environ 10 ans. J'ai fait mon académie puis ensuite je suis rentrée au 12ème commissariat. Et vous, que faites vous ?

-Je suis … attendez ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? demanda t'il étonné.

-Non, comme le saurais-je ? dit elle pensant que seule cette explication suffirait.

-Bein, disons que tout le monde me connait ! Et pour valider sa phrase, une voix féminine approcha.

-Excusez moi, êtes vous Richard Castle ? demanda t'elle alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Pouvez-vous me signer un autographe s'il vous plait ? Et en demandant cette faveur, elle souleva son haut laissant apparaître comme seul support d'autographe, sa poitrine dénudée. Vous pouvez le dédicacer pour Clara ?

- Heu excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais je ne fais plus ça. En plus je suis en train charmante compagnie, dit-il alors qu'il regardait Kate.

-Ah oui, votre compagne ! répondit elle déçu du refus de l'écrivain.

Et comme seul réponse de la part de Kate, un jet de café sortant de sa bouche vint se répandre sur la table sur laquelle ils étaient.

-Je ne … il … on n'est pas ensemble. Dit elle après avoir reprit ses esprits.

-Oh, je vois, dit Clara heureuse de cette réponse. Alors ? demanda telle impatiente.

-Je ne vais pas signer votre poitrine, par contre, si vous avez un de mes livres, cela conviendrait parfaitement. Dit il faisant le sourire commercial qui voulait en dire long.

Une fois l'autographe effectué et que la jeune femme soit parti, il se tourna vers Kate et dit :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je vous promets, ça n'arrive jamais que les fans me montrent leur poitrine pour signer.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda t'elle. Parce qu'en croire les dire de cette « Clara », dit-elle en accentuant sur le prénom comme pour faire passer un message, il y paraîtrait le contraire. Alors Monsieur Castle, que vous faites comme travail ?

-Je suis écrivain. Roman policiers pour être exact, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai était étonné quand vous m'avez dit que vous étiez détective.

-Pourquoi ? Une femme ne peut être policière ? Se vexa-t-elle un peu.

-Quoi ?! Non pas du tout. Mais je vous voyais plus mannequin, ou derrière un bureau. Vous êtes magnifique, un corps à blâmé tout les saints. C'est pour ça.

-Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine …

-Ça c'est sur.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de la détective ne sonne. Elle regarda l'identifiant et s'excusa auprès de l'écrivain et répondit.

-Beckett ? Oui … Quoi ?... Déjà. Ok j'arrive. Merci. A tout de suite.

Puis elle raccrocha.

-Votre mari est jaloux ?

-Mon mari… non pas du tout. C'était le travail en faite. Enfin le poste. Je n'ai pas de mari.

-Un petit copain alors ? demanda t'il soucieux de connaitre la réponse. C'est vrai que cette question pouvait peut être paraître un peu personnel étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques temps, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir, cette jeune femme l'intéressait. Pas sur le plan physique, quoi que, mais sur le plan intellectuel. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi une jeune femme comme elle était devenu flic et non mannequin ou autre, comme il avait pensé au tout début.

Et comme seul réponse, le visage de la détective se ferma comme une huître.

-Non… personne. Au revoir monsieur Castle. A une prochaine fois à l'école alors.

-Attendez !

Mais avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoique se soit, la détective était déjà parti.

Déçu de la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements à la fin du café, l'écrivain décida de rentrer chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte du loft, et une autre tête rousse fit son apparition.

-Richard ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Je vis ici mère, aurais tu oublié ?

-Non pas du tout. Mais pourquoi ce visage soucieux ?

-Pour rien mère, je vais dans mon bureau, je vais écrire un petit peu. Et avant que ça mère ne puisse rajouter un mot, il partit en direction de son bureau, son QG, comme il le disait si bien, et s'enferma à double tour.

Sa mère, Martha Rodgers, était une actrice qui avait eu quelques soucis dans son passé. Comme toute personne, lorsque vous avez un travail, c'est dur d'y trouver sa place, ensuite une fois que vous l'avez, il faut tout faire pour la garder. Au tout début de sa carrière, elle avait réussi à avoir un rôle récurant dans une série télévisé. Le succès avait prit le dessus sur sa personnalité, et malheureusement, tout ses ami(e)s lui avaient tourné le dos l'accusant d'avoir prit la « grosse tête » suite au succès de la série. Suite à cet évènement tout se bouscula. Elle tomba enceinte après avoir passé une seule nuit avec un illustre inconnu. Et 9 mois plus tard naquit Richard Alexander Rodgers. Richard, lors de son enfance, était baladé de ville en ville, suivant sa mère, suivant les succès et échecs de cette dernière. C'est dans l'écriture qu'il avait trouvé refuge. N'ayant jamais connu son père, il l'imaginer être un super héro, ou même un agent de la CIA.

Seul l'écriture pouvait l'aider à parler de ses émotions, ses ressenti. Il fût envoyer en internat quelques temps plus tard et c'est là qu'il rencontra son tout premier ami. Une personne sur qui il pouvait compter nuit et jour, une personne qui le conseiller sur son écriture et ce fût le tout premier à publier son tout premier roman. Il vouait une confiance totale en lui.

Quelques années après la sortie de son premier roman, sa mère l'appela un matin, lui annonçant son retour. « Un souci avec son copain » avait elle dit. Elle était venue vivre au loft pour une durée indéterminé qui durait depuis maintenant 4 ans. Elle était arrivée quelques mois après la naissance d'Alexis. Au début, l'adaptation était difficile, puis après un temps, elle réussi à prendre ses marques et joua un peu le rôle de mère qu'il manquait à la jeune fille de l'écrivain.

Le reste de la journée se résuma à de l'écriture pour l'écrivain, tandis qu'au commissariat, un meurtre vint chambouler le calme plat qui régnait en ces lieux. L'équipe de Beckett, composé de Javier Esposito et de Kévin Ryan se dirigèrent alors vers le lieu du crime.

Javier Esposito, un jeune homme de 32 ans était un ancien militaire. Il ne croyait que se qu'il voyait, et était quelqu'un de très terre-à-terre. Il avait un corps d'athlète qu'il prenait grand soin d'entretenir dès que le temps lui permettait. Il s'habiller toujours en décontracter, jean et pull, contrairement à son collègue Kévin Ryan. Ce dernier était irlandais, et qui pouvait croire tout même l'impossible. Et plus d'une fois cela avait fait rire son équipe. Lui s'habillait toujours en costard/cravate qui le mettait également en valeur.

Son équipe était sa famille. Lors de la naissance de James, les gars avaient décidé de la voir. Et pour les présentations, les seuls mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de la détective étaient : »James Beckett, je te présente tes oncles Javier Esposito et Kévin Ryan ». Puis se tournant vers ses collègues elle leur dit : « Les gars, voici votre neveu James Beckett. »

Cette déclaration avait fait couler quelques larmes sur le visage radiant des garçons. Cette seule phrase leur avait fait comprendre la signification du mot « famille ».

Une femme les attendait près du corps. Le meurtre s'était passé dans une sombre ruelle, au croisement d'un carrefour. Bien sur, se trouvant à New York, personne ne voyait ou n'entendait quelque chose, se qui avait tendance à énerver les enquêteurs.

-Alors Lanie, qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Lanie était la meilleure amie de Kate. Depuis presque 10 ans maintenant elle se côtoyait régulièrement. Soit au travail, soit entre filles pour leur soirée hebdomadaire. Elle avait d'une grande aide avec James. Lanie était une des médecins légistes du poste.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Kate, dit elle sarcastiquement.

-Pardon. Bonjour Lanie, reprit elle en souriant comme pour se moquer d'elle.

-C'est mieux. Je vous présente Alicia Fuentes, jeune femme de 25 ans habitant dans le Queens d'après son permis de conduire. Elle a était retrouvé il y environ 1 heures par un témoin qui promenait son chien.

-Et le témoin il est ou ? demanda Kate ayant revêtu le visage de la détective et non celle de mère.

-Par là bas, annonça Lanie. Mais il est très sonné par la découverte du corps précisa t'elle.

-Espo, lançant elle. Vas voir le témoin et essayer d'avoir le maximum d'information de sa part.

-J'y vais, boss.

-Ryan, vérifie auprès de la circulation s'il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance et vois se que tu peux en tirer.

Chacun partir de leur côté faire leur travail pendant que Lanie continuait son monologue pour Kate.

-Elle a était tué d'une balle dans la poitrine, probablement du 9 mm. D'après la température du corps, je dirai que le meurtre s'est passé il y a environ heures grand maximum. Mais j'en saurais plus quand j'en aurais fait l'autopsie. Et comme d'habitude, je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

Après avoir effectué quelques recherches sur le terrain, c'est toute l'équipe ainsi que la victime qui rentrèrent au poste de police.

Ryan avait réussi à télécharger les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la ville. On pouvait y voir apparaître sur l'un d'elle la victime, avec un enfant en bas âge se promenait main dans la main. Pourtant sur les lieux du crime, rien se laissé prévoir qu'en enfant se trouvait là.

Esposito, de son côté, avait recueilli de précieuses informations du témoin. Selon ses dire, comme le confirmait les vidéos, un enfant se trouvait avec elle.

Kate Beckett fit quelques recherches sur la défunte. Elle nota toutes les informations sur le tableau blanc et les annonça au gars.

-Alicia Fuentes, 25 ans, mariée à David Fuentes mais en instance de divorce. Ils ont un fils nommé Kyle de 2 ans. Ils sont venu vivre à New York après avoir perdu son emploi en Floride il y a de ça 3 ans, avant la naissance de leur fils. Elle travaillait en tant qu'hôtesse d'accueil dans un hôtel, elle regarda le nom puis continua, c'est le « Central Park Hôtel ».

-A votre avis, le mari serait le meurtrier ? demanda Esposito. Si c'est ça, cette affaire sera classé avant se soir.

-On ne s'est pas dit Ryan. Nous avons déjà eu affaire à se genre de cas, et pourtant le meurtrier n'est pas toujours celui auquel on pense.

-Espo, Ryan, faites venir le mari. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur lui, et surtout où il était le jour du meurtre…

* * *

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait. A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre.? **

**Reviews?**

**twitter: AurelyseMorel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) Enjoy et Reviews ? :) **

* * *

-Monsieur Fuentes, je suis le détective Kate Beckett, se présenta t'elle en voyant le mari. Venez avec moi, je voudrais vous posez quelques questions s'il vous plait.

-C'est à quel sujet ? demanda t'il soucieux. Effectivement, lorsque deux policiers viennent vous chercher sur votre lieu de travail, ce n'est jamais bon présage.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la salle d'interrogation et entrèrent. Ils prirent place chacun d'un coté de la table et la détective commença alors l'interrogation.

-Monsieur Fuentes, où étiez vous se matin vers 10h ?

-Je rentre à peine de voyage d'affaire. J'étais en déplacement en Europe pour un contrat.

- Dans quoi travaillez-vous ?

-Je suis directeur d'entreprise dans l'aviation. Mon entreprise construit les avions et moi en tant que directeur je dirige chaque opération, je suis également envoyé en pays étranger pour vendre nos produits.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être directeur ?

-En réalité, l'entreprise est dans la famille depuis environ 5 générations, maintenant elle m'appartient depuis le décès tragique de mon père. Elle appartenait à mon arrière grand père, puis mon grand père, puis à mon père, et maintenant à moi. Mais en quoi cela vous intéresse t'il ?

-Je suis désolé de vous apprendre ça de cette façon, mais nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre femme se matin dans une ruelle… Elle a était assassiné.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai eu au téléphone se matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec Kyle, notre fils, et qu'elle allait faire quelques commissions.

-Mais vous étiez en instance de divorce, non ?

-Oui, je l'ai surprise un soir dans le lit avec mon meilleur ami, le parrain de mon fils. Nous avons décidé en commun à divorcer. Mais nous étions en bon terme quand même. Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à ma femme. Je l'aimais.

-Même si elle vous avez trompé ?

-Ecoutez détective. Oui elle m'a trompé, mais c'était la mère de mon fils, mon seul et unique amour. Elle m'a offert le cadeau le plus précieux. Un fils. Mon fils. Alors oui, elle m'a trompé, oui nous allions divorcer, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je la déteste. On fait tout des erreurs de nos vies.

-Je suis désolé.

-Et mon fils ? Il a tout vu ?

-Heu…

Comment annoncer à un mari qui vient de perdre sa femme que son fils à disparu. Sur chaque cas sur lequel un enfant était visée, elle se mettait à la place des familles, et imaginait que c'était son fils à la place. Plus d'une fois, elle faillit perdre son sang froid. Mais les gars la comprenaient et dans certain cas, faisaient les interrogations ou même les arrestations à sa place. Et cette enquête ne faisait pas exception.

-Je suis désolé, mais votre fils est porté disparu. Nous ne savons pas encore où il est, mais nous faisons tout notre possible pour le retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

Après que la détective est posée d'avantage de question, le mari s'excusa et partit, le visage en deuil.

Après qu'il soit parti, Beckett ordonna à son équipe de vérifier l'alibi du mari. Et heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour l'équipe d'enquêteur, son alibi tenait la route.

Le reste de la journée fût consacré à l'enquête. 17 heure arriva plus vite que prévu aux yeux des enquêteurs. Alors qu'ils travaillaient sur une nouvelle piste, un appel de la médecin légiste les fit sursauter.

-Beckett ? Oui Lanie, j'arrive.

Puis se tournant vers Esposito et Ryan, elle continua, Lanie à de nouveaux éléments sur l'enquête, je vais voir ce qu'elle a. Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture, et grimpa dans la boîte métallique. Durand le peu de temps qui lui restait avant de rencontrer sa meilleure amie, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers jours : la nouvelle enquête, la nouvelle rencontre avec l'écrivain qui pourrait peut être changer sa vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçût pas qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Et comme à son habitude, Lanie l'accueillît avec un immense sourire dessiné sur son visage.

-Alors, girl, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, mais si tu m'as appelé, c'est par rapport à l'enquête, non ?

-Oula, pas très en forme pour parler à se que je vois. Donc, notre victime a était violenté avant d'être tuée. Elle présente des dermabrasions aux avant bras, et aux jambes également. Soit elle a était violenté avant sa mort, soit c'était une femme battu. C'est tout se que je peux savoir pour le moment.

-Bon, merci Lanie. Dis moi, vu l'heure qui l'est, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller chercher James à l'école. Tu peux y aller pour moi s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûre, ma chérie. Je range quelques documents et j'y vais.

-Merci Lanie, je viendrai le chercher chez toi quand j'aurais terminé.

Après avoir rangé les dits documents à leur place, Lanie se rendit à l'école de James. Elle arriva au moment où la cloche annonçant la fin de journée retentissait.

Soudain, la voix d'un petit garçon se fit entendre au loin :

-Tante Lanie, cria le petit James.

-Bonjour mon grand, lui répondit Lanie. Alors comment c'est passé ta journée ? Bien ?

-Oui trop bien, regarde j'ai appris à écrire mon prénom, lui montra fièrement le jeune Beckett. Et avec Alexis, on a trop rigolé pendant la récréation. Elle est super sympa, je l'aime bien moi Alexis.

-Ah, et qui c'est cette jeune fille ? Ta petite copine ? demanda la métisse avec une voix taquine.

-Bah pas du tout tante Lanie, c'est juste une amie. En plus je crois que maman elle aime bien le papa d'Alexis.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda t'elle voulant en savoir d'avantage sur cette homme.

-Bein, de un, maman elle adore les livres du papa d'Alexis. De deux, quand maman m'amène à l'école, elle se fait toujours belle. Pas qu'elle est pas belle, hein tante Lanie, mais elle se fait encore PLUS belle, continua le jeune garçon à accentuant sur le mot « plus ». Et son visage devient tout rouge quand elle le voit. Au faite, pourquoi c'est pas maman qui vient me chercher ?

-Elle a beaucoup de travail, et comme c'était l'heure de venir te chercher, elle ma demander d'y aller comme ça je peux rester avec mon neveu favori, lui répondit elle en embrassant la joue du jeune garçon.

-Ah non, pas les bisous baveux, s'exclama James. Et puis je suis ton seul neveu tante Lanie, rectifia t'il fière de lui.

-C'est vrai mon garçon rigola t'elle. Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas me montrer le papa d'Alexis s'il te plait ?

-Oui viens.

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le portail de l'établissement où se trouvaient les deux membres de la famille Castle. Castle se trouvait de dos quand ils les aperçurent, mais en attendant le jeune Beckett arriver, Richard Castle se retourna pour se retrouver face à face à Lanie.

-Holy Crap, fut le seul mot prononcé par la médecin légiste.

-Bonjour James, salua Castle.

-Bonjour monsieur Castle.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Rick, annonça t'il en souriant.

-Rick, Alexis, je te présente ma tante Lanie.

-On dit « vous » James. Vu qu'ils sont plusieurs, on dit « vous » et non « tu », réussi à dire Lanie encore sous le choc de la découverte.

-Enchanté, je suis Richard Castle, se présenta t'il en tendant une main dans la direction de la jeune femme.

-Heu, enchanté, je suis Lanie. La tante de ce petit garnement ici, dit elle en souriant. Je travaille avec la maman de James.

-Oui, Kate. Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? demanda t'il inquiet se rappelant la façon dont les choses s'était terminer au café.

-Ca va, enfin elle est énormément prise par l'enquête, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue chercher James à l'école.

-Oh, ok. Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part alors s'il vous plait. Tu viens pumpkin', on rentre à la maison.

La médecin légiste reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, heureuse mais encore perturbé d'avoir rencontré Richard Castle, auteur de roman policiers à succès.

* * *

Vers 22 heures, alors que James dormait déjà très profondément depuis environ 2 heures, Kate arriva chez sa meilleure amie et s'installa sur le canapé.

- Alors girl, comment s'est passé la fin de journée ?

-Très bien, le petit ne t'a pas embêté se soir ?

-Tu rigoles, non ? Ton fils est un ange. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Par contre, dis moi ce qui s'est passé avec cet écrivain. Je crois que sa fille et ton fils sont dans la même classe, non ? demanda t'elle impatiente de connaitre la réponse de la jeune femme.

-Rien du tout, c'est juste un ami. Enfin une connaissance pour l'instant. Nous avons prit un café une seul fois.

-Tu rigoles où quoi ? Il est séduisant, tu adores ces livres et tu es fan de l'auteur. Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends, fonce girl. Mais je te préviens, je veux une seule chose en retour.

-Et quoi ? demanda perplexe la détective.

-Je veux connaitre TOUT les détails ! Rigola-t-elle.

Elles discutèrent une trentaine de minutes supplémentaire avec que Kate décide de rentrer à son domicile en compagnie de son jeune garçon endormit dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une nouvelle idée que Castle se leva de bonne humeur. Il avait réfléchis pendant la nuit et voulais vraiment apprendre à connaitre la détective. Et pour ça, il emploierait les grands moyens s'il le fallait. Il voulait vraiment la séduire.

Arrivée devant l'école des enfants, il vit Kate et s'approcha d'elle. A ses cotés se tenait son fils, qui de jour en jour arrivé à tisser des liens avec Alexis, ils étaient toujours ensemble, et surtout, toujours heureux de se voir et de passer du temps ensemble.

-Bonjour Kate.

-Oh, bonjour Castle, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Bonjour Alexis, s'agenouilla-t-elle à hauteur d'Alexis pour lui dire bonjour.

-Bonjour Kate, dit Alexis alors qu'en même temps son père disait :

-Castle ?

-Désolé, déformation professionnelle. Vous savez dans mon travail, on ne s'appelle jamais par nos prénoms mais plutôt par nos noms de famille.

-J'aime bien Castle. Ça me fais sentir policier, dit il en rigolant. Dis-moi Pumpkin, tu ne voulais pas demander quelque chose à Kate ?

-Ah si papa. Kate, est ce que James peut venir à la maison après les cours pour jouer avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, bien sur, il peut venir quand tu veux.

-Papa, c'est bon pour ce soir ?

-Oui, bien sûr, enfin si Kate et James sont d'accord.

-C'est parfait pour moi, dit elle heureuse de la proposition de l'écrivain.

Elle espérait grâce à cette proposition se rapproché un peu de l'écrivain. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaitre, en dehors de la façon dont les tabloïds le présentaient. Elle voulait vraiment apprendre à connaître l'homme derrière l'auteur à succès.

Après avoir convenu du rendez vous, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que les deux adultes vaquèrent à leur occupations respectives.

La détective arriva au 12 ème avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, être à la fin de la journée pour pouvoir voir l'écrivain. Sa journée au commissariat commença comme d'habitude. Elle alla dans la salle de repose et se prépara un café. Arriva alors Esposito qui lui fit part des derniers éléments de l'enquête.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a ? demanda Beckett.

-Nous avons trouvé le fils de la victime cette nuit. Il est à l'hôpital à l'heure actuelle. Il se trouvait dans un orphelinat, mais par grande chance, ses parents lui avaient fait apprendre dès qu'il à eu la capacité de parler, son nom, prénom et numéro de téléphone. Son père est avec lui au moment où l'on parle.

-Alléluia, s'exclama Beckett. Nous avons enfin trouvé l'enfant.

Elle se sentait soulagé. La disparition d'un enfant était toujours un sujet sensible.

Après avoir effectué quelques recherches supplémentaires, ils s'aperçurent que la mère du mari de la victime faisait tout pour que son veuf de fils ait la garde complète de l'enfant.

Ils décidèrent d'aller la chercher et de lui poser quelques questions. Arrivée dans le commissariat, Beckett l'amena dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Et c'est à cet instant que tout prit forme de la tête de Beckett. La meurtrière n'était autre que la mère du veuf. Effectivement, elle voulait que son fils est la garde complète mais le divorce était perdu d'avance pour son fils. En effet, le mari voyageait souvent dans des pays étrangers, tandis que la mère avait un travail stable, elle rentrait tous les soirs chez elle et elle pouvait être présente pour son enfant, contrairement à son mari.

Une fois les aveux reçu, ils finirent la paperasse et décidèrent de prendre congé.

Ce fut avec un immense bonheur que Beckett alla chercher son fils devant son école. Elle aperçut au loin la famille Castle en train de manger une glace. Kate et son fils allèrent dans leur direction.

-Re-bonjour Rick.

-Ah, c'est repasser à Rick ? Dommage j'aimais bien Castle ! dit-il en rigolant.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir ! Se moqua la détective.

-Oh il y a bien autre chose dit il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...

* * *

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de publier avant le week end prochain. Je pars une semaine pour passer des tests et après je vais voir un ami pendant quelques jours. Enfin bon bref, je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien. :)**

**Enjoy et reviews ? **


	4. Chapter 4

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaît. Enjoy it :)

Reviews ? :)

* * *

Arrivé au loft de l'écrivain, les deux enfants partirent en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille pour jouer. Les deux adultes en profitèrent alors pour s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un verre de vin choisit précieusement par Castle.

-Alors détective, commença Castle, parlez moi un peu de vous.  
-Que voulez vous savoir Castle ?

-Je ne sais pas n'importe quoi. Je veux juste apprendre à vous connaitre, dit il en la fixant droit dans ses yeux verts émeraude.

-D'accord. Donc, je suis détective au 12ème commissariat, mais ça vous le savez déjà. J'ai un fils de 5 ans s'appelant James, mais ça aussi vous le savez déjà. Mes parents sont avocat, et travail ensemble dans la même société. « Beckett associé » spécialiste dans …

-Le divorce finit Castle.

-Oui, vous les connaissez ?

-Bein disons que j'ai travaillé avec un avocat de cette société… il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants puis continua : Attendez, Jim Beckett, c'est votre père ? demanda t'il un peu soucieux de connaitre la réponse.

-Oui, c'est mon père.

-Que le monde est petit alors, c'était mon avocat lors de mon divorce.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme il continua :  
-Il y a maintenant 4 ans de ça, j'ai divorcé. C'était la mère d'Alexis. Alors que ça faisait plusieurs jours que j'écrivais et que je perdais toutes notions de temps, j'avais décidé de prendre une pause de quelques heures pour les passer avec ma fille. Quand on devient parents alors qu'on est jeune, vous avez toujours peur de faire mal faire un geste, ou de ne pas réussir à protéger votre enfant contre les coups et les blessures. Vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est ce pas ? Mais moi, ce que j'avais le plus peur, c'était de me perdre dans l'écriture comme je le faisais souvent. De temps en temps, ça m'arrivais de ne pas sortir de mon bureau de plusieurs jours, de ne pas manger, de ne pas boire, ou même de ne pas assouvir certains besoins, finit il dans la rigolade.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, il continua : Mais ce dont moi j'avais le plus peur, c'était de délaisser ma famille. Oui je travaillais dur comme fer, mais c'était pour faire plaisir à mon ex femme. Je lui offrais tout se qu'elle désirait, tout se qu'elle voulait. Si je travaillais autant, si je passais autant de temps sur mon ordinateur, c'est parce que je faisais des recherches voulant coller au maximum aux détails de la vie quotidienne. Si je parlais d'un militaire, je faisais des recherches sur leurs formations. Si je parlais d'un instituteur, je demandais à assister à l'un de leur cours afin de voir leur fonctionnement…

_Il prit plusieurs secondes à réfléchir pour lui. Devrais-je lui dire ça ? Je ne la connais même pas ! Enfin, je connais son père, mais est ce que je l'ennuie pas trop avec mes histoire ? En même temps, maintenant que j'ai commencé, si je ne termine pas elle va demander à son père._

Un jour, voulant recoller au maximum au rôle de père que j'étais, j'ai décidé d'amener Alexis se promener. On a passé alors plusieurs heures au parc, se promenant ensemble, souriant de tout ce qui nous entourés. Je me souviens même, continua t'il se remémorant le passé, je lui raconter des histoires sur les passants lui racontant que la dame que l'on apercevait était en réalité une princesse qui chercher son prince charmant. Et que le jour où elle le trouverait, elle saurait que c'était lui … Apres plusieurs heures, je pris la décision de rentrer. Le temps se refroidissait, et on rentra au loft pour boire un bon chocolat chaud. Mais lorsque nous rentrâmes, je vis mon ex femme au lit avec son directeur de film. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, quoi faire ou même comment réagir. Après avoir reprit ne serais ce qu'un peu mes esprits, j'ai prit Alexis et nous sommes allés dormi à l'hôtel. Le lendemain matin, à notre retour, les papiers du divorce étaient sur la table de la cuisine. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu votre père, finit il enfin. C'était mon avocat …

-Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ça Castle. Ne doutez jamais du père que vous êtes. Alexis est une petite fille magnifique, très mature pour son âge. James me parle tout le temps d'elle, de leur journée. Il me parle également que votre fille vous admire, vous êtes son super héro. Elle ne voit que par vous. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont elle vous regarde. Elle vous regarde avec admiration, avec envie. Vous êtes un super papa, à passer du temps avec elle. Vous profitez au maximum du cadeau que la vie vous a offert. Une petite fille en parfaite santé et heureuse de vivre… dit elle dans un sourire essayant de réconforter le jeune père assit à côté d'elle.

-Merci Kate. Bon fini de parler de moi. Et vous alors ? Pas un mari ou même un petit copain qui vous attend à la maison ? Vous votre beauté, je douterais du contraire, dit il charmeur.

- En faite, non personne, ne répondit elle essayant de faire passer un message.  
-Oh, et heu, le père de James il est où ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Dès que je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, il était aux anges au tout début. Mais les jours ont passé, puis les mois et il s'éloignait de moi. Au début, je n'ai rien vu pensant que c'était ma prise de poids qui lui faisait cet effet là. Au bout de 6 mois, il m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait. D'après lui, il ne pensait pas être à la hauteur pour élever un enfant. Quand James est né, je m'en fichais de me retrouver toute seule, même si je ne veux pas vous cacher que ça fait bizarre. C'est le premier moment où vous tenez votre petit garçon, vous le regardez et vous n'en revenez pas qu'un être sois si petit et aussi fragile. Vous sentez son petit cœur battre et vous savais qu'il y a rien au monde que vous puissiez aimer plus que cette petite chose. Vous espérez poser les gestes qu'il faut et que vous serez prêt de lui pour le rattraper s'il tombe afin que rien ne lui fasse de mal, ni un bras cassé, ni un cauchemard, ni même une peine d'amour. Et ça, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer quelque chose. Je lui ai donné la vie, mais il m'a fait revivre. Et sans lui, je ne serais pas la femme que je suis devenue aujourd'hui, finit elle alors qu'une larme coulé sur son beau visage.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'écrivain ne savait quoi dire. Il avait écouté l'histoire de la jeune femme, et avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cela avait été le même cas à la naissance d'Alexis.

-Ecoutez, je vais aller droit au but. Vous me plaisez, et je voudrais vous inviter un soir… au restaurant… en tête à tête.

Dire que Kate était choquée était un faible mot. Elle ne pensait pas que ça irai aussi vite.

-Heu, je ne sais pas. Vous savez, on ne se connait pas énormément, et …

-Oui, d'accord je comprends, dit-il un peu déçu de la réponse de la jeune femme.

-Mais, par contre, je peux vous donner mon numéro de téléphone. On peut continuer à se parler par message, et dans quelques temps, si le courant passe toujours entre nous, j'accepterai votre invitation à dîner.

-D'accord, ça ma va, dit il en souriant.

Au moment de partir, Beckett donna son numéro de téléphone à Castle en espérant recevoir très vite de ses nouvelles.

* * *

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de son immeuble en tenant un James endormi dans ses bras, son portable se mît à vibrer dans son poche lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Avant de voir qui lui avait envoyer un message aussi tard, elle décida de coucher son fils. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le déshabiller et de lui mettre son pyjama. Depuis que le jeune James Beckett était né, c'était un enfant plutôt turbulent dans son sommeil. Lorsque sa mère était enceinte de lui, même dansa son ventre des coups de pieds et coup de points se faisaient ressentir. Et depuis qu'il était né, cela en avait été de même. Des coups volaient dans tout les sens, un moyen de dire : " Laisse moi dormir maman. "  
Elle le coucha dans son lit et prit quelques minutes pour admirer son fils, sa plus grande fierté. Après lui avoir embrassé le front et lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle sortit de la chambre à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller son enfant. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, se mît en pyjama, s'allongea bien au chaud sous la couette et prit enfin son téléphone pour lire le message.  
En voyant le destinataire s'afficher, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Merci pour cette soirée, en espérant vous revoir bientôt. RC"

"Merci à vous. Mais on peut peut être se tutoyer maintenant, non? KB"

"Avec plaisir, chère Détective. RC"

"A demain Castle. KB"

"Until tomorrow. RC"

"Tu ne peux pas dire 'Bonne nuit' comme toutes les autres personnes? KB"

"Je suis écrivain ... 'À demain' c'est ennuyeux, tandis que 'Until tomorrow' ça donne espoir. Espoir d'un futur, l'espoir de se revoir. Donc pour vous, chère Détective, ça sera Until tomorrow. RC"

"D'accord Castle, mais une dernière chose, arrêté de signer tout tes messages, j'ai enregistrer ton numéro. Donc je sais que c'est toi :). Bonne nuit. "

"Bonne nuit détective. Fais de beau rêve."

Et c'est avec une sourire commun sur les deux visages que les deux amis s'endormirent et rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau message de Castle que Beckett se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour Kate, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. En espérant te voir aujourd'hui. RC"

"Désolé Castle mais aujourd'hui, c'est mes parents qui s'occupent de James aujourd'hui. Je te rappelle qu'on est samedi et le samedi les enfants n'ont pas cours."

"Bien vu détective. Je peux alors vous proposer de passer la journée avec moi ?"

"Et ta fille Castle, tu vas en faire quoi?"

"Ah oui, ma fille. Bien elle vient avec nous et toi tu prends James. Comme ça les enfants pourront jouer ensemble."

"Ok. Je vais voir avec mes parents. Je te tiens au courant monsieur l'écrivain".

Kate en profita pour se lever du lit, se dégourdir les jambes. Avant d'appeler son père, elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils pour voir s'il dormait encore. Mais à son grande surprise, il était déjà réveiller. Chose inhabituel pour lui car d'habitude le samedi, il ne se levait pas avant 9h. Elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait son portable et s'aperçut qu'en réalité il était prés de 10h du matin. Depuis bien longtemps elle n'avait pas dormis autant et surtout sans se faire réveiller par un appel du commissariat en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Bonjour mon grand. Alors tu as bien dormi ? Demanda t'elle.

-Très bien maman. Comme une gros bébé dit il en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

-En même temps, tu es un gros bébé.

-Oui, mais TON gros bébé dit James en accentuant sur le "ton".

-Dis moi, aujourd'hui au lieu de passer la journée avec mamie et papy, tu l'a passe avec moi et se soir je t'emmène chez eux pour que tu passes la journée de demain avec eux. Ça te va ?

-Oui, moi on va faire quoi aujourd'hui maman?

-Ça c'est une surprise mon grand.

Alors que Kate était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, un grand bol de chocolat chaud pour son fils et pour elle un grand café, elle décida d'appeler ses parents pour le faire part des changements.

Après deux sonneries de téléphone, une voix familière se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil:

-Allo, maman ?

-Bonjour Katie, comment ça va ?

-Ça va très bien. Dis moi, est ce qu'aujourd'hui je peux garder James. J'ai des choses de prévu et j'aimerai l'amener avec moi. On va aller voir une amie à lui. Et papa et toi passez la journée de demain avec lui. Je te l'amène se soir si tu veux comme ça il dort chez vous.

-Ok, parfait. Vers 20h à la maison ça te va ?

-C'est parfait maman. Merci. Fais un bisous à papa. A ce soir.

C'est dans une bonne humeur que la mère et fils Beckett se préparèrent à sortir en ville. Ils prirent un taxi et se rendirent devant l'immeuble de Alexis Castle.

La curiosité de l'enfant ne se fit pas attendre et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient parti sorti afin :  
-Maman, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi on est devant chez Alexis ?

-Aujourd'hui, on passe la journée avec Alexis était son papa ça ne te dérange pas ?

Et pour seul réponse à la question, James commença à courir pour arriver le plus rapidement chez les Castle. Voyant que sa mère ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta net, se retourna et cria le plus fort possible pour que sa mère l'entende:  
-Allez maman, dépêche toi je veux voir Alexis moi !

Arrivés devant la porte, le jeune garçon ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et toqua à la porte. Voyant que personne ne lui ouvrait, il essaya de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que des pas se firent entendre dans le domicile. Castle ouvra alors la porte:

-James ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Ou est ta maman ? Demanda t'il inquiet qu'il soit arriver quelques choses.

-Bein, non, maman elle est derrière dit il alors que la concernée faisait son apparition. Mais je voulais voir Alexis.

-Bonjour Castle.

-Bonjour Kate. Alors comme ça bonhomme, dit il en s'accroupissent à hauteur du garçon, on passe la journée ensemble, c'est ça ? Tu es content ?

-Oui, mais moi je passe pas la journée avec toi. Je la passe avec Alexis, dit il tout heureux. Toi, tu la passe avec maman.

Pour seule réponse, Castle rigola et laissa rentrer les deux personnes. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune garçon se précipita à l'étage pour aller voir Alexis. James n'était vu qu'une fois dans le loft mais avait une mémoire visuel. Il ne lui suffisait de voir quelque chose qu'une seule fois pour se rappeler de la place ou de l'endroit exact. C'était une qualité qu'il mettait à contribution pour sa mère. Par exemple, quand la famille Beckett allaient faire les commissions, James faisait toujours un jeu avec sa mère. Elle lui demandait un produit au hasard dont elle avait besoin et James lui disait l'emplacement exact, du rayon en passant par le lieu exact sur l'étalage.

Une amitié avait grandit entre les deux jeunes enfants, ils avaient des intérêt communs comme la lecture, les jeux de société, les même goûts de films. Depuis le début, James s'était montrer protecteur envers Alexis se qui ne déplaisait pas à cette dernière. Les deux enfants ne voyaient que par l'autre. C'était attendrissant.

Alors que le jeune. Beckett grimpait les marchés de l'étage es eux à deux pour voir au plus vite la jeune Castle, Beckett enleva sa veste et prit place sur le canapé avec un café que lui avait préparé l'hôte.

-Alors, comme ça James ne veut pas passer la journée avec moi? demanda il dans un sourire.

-Ne le pends pas personnellement Castle. Mais il adore Alexis. Et puis, ils ont le même âge c'est normal, non?

-Hé, tu insinues que je suis trop vieux ? Dit il en faisant la moue.

-Bein, disons que tu n'as pas 5 ans finit elle en rigolant.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui je pensais allé au zoo avec Alexis. Je pense que. James serait content, non?

-Oui, surtout qu'il n'y est j'aimais allé.

-JAMES BECKETT, cria Kate, DESCENDS S'IL TE PLAÎT.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce sont deux enfants jouant au loup qui descendirent des escaliers en rigolant.

-Oui, maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ça de dit d'aller au zoo avec Rick et Alexis ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent puis en même temps ils demandèrent:  
-On verra des éléphants ?

-Oui, en autre.

-OUI crièrent t'il.

Une demi heure plus tard, c'est les deux familles qui se préparèrent pour aller au zoo. C'est ensemble qu'ils montèrent dans un taxi et prirent la direction du zoo.  
Arrivée à l'accueil, Kate prit son porte feuille mais c'est la main de Castle qui la bloqua.  
-Castle, je peux payer l'entrée quand même, se vexa t'elle un peu.

-Non Kate. Je vous ai invitez James et toi, c'est moi qui paye pour nous tous.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes puis dit:  
-Ok, mais je vous invite pour une glace alors.  
-Deal.

Ils entrèrent dans le zoo et ils se dirigèrent directement vers les éléphants. Les enfants posèrent pleins de question: comment ils font pour manger, pour se reposer, à quoi leur servent leur trompe ... James écouta alors attentivement le récit de Castle sur les éléphants. Kate voyait en son fils une nouvelle personne. Il était du genre plutôt timide envers les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais avec la famille Castle, c'était différent. Il se sentait à l'aise au point de leur faire confiance les yeux fermés.

-Tu sais. James, les éléphants ont une trompe. Comme toi tu as des main pour apporter la nourriture à ta bouche, eux se servent de leur trompe pour le faire. Et pareil pour l'eau. Il garde l'eau dans leur trompe et après l'amène à leur bouche pour se désaltérer. Tu vois l'éléphant du fond ? demanda t'il en pointant l'animal du doigt, il s'est coucher au sol. Ça veut dire qu'il est détendu, qu'il n'a peut de rien car il sait qu'il est protégé et que rien n'y personne ne pourra le blesser.

-Un peu comme moi quand maman regarde sous mon lit avant que je dorme pour voir s'il n'y a pas de monstre ?

-Voilà, c'est ça comme maman.

-L'éléphant est associé à la mémoire, la sagesse, la longévité, la bienveillance, le père. Pour beaucoup de personnes, l'éléphant joue un peu le rôle de père de famille.

- Comme Alexis et toi? Demanda t'il alors que les son visage se referma montrant la tristesse.

-Hey, Buddy, dit il voyant la détresse de l'enfant. Tu sais que si tu as un soucis, je serai la pour toi comme pour ta maman. Tu es l'ami d'Alexis alors tu es aussi mon ami, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Merci Rick dit il alors qu'il enlaça de ses bras d'enfant le cou de Castle. Merci pour tout.

-Always, fiston. Always.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitrée vous a plut. A bientôt pour la suite. **

**Reviews ? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Ils continuèrent pendant plus d'une heure leur tour dans le zoo, allant à la rencontre des lions, des zèbres, des hippopotames … faisant rire les enfants. Ils posèrent beaucoup de questions, montrant leurs intérêts certains pour les animaux. Une fois leur tour terminé, c'est également ensemble, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique souvenir.

James et Alexis se dirigèrent directement vers les animaux en porcelaine à l'effigie des ceux présent dans le parc. Ils regardèrent et jouèrent avec en faisant attention de ne pas les faire tomber. Ils s'amusèrent à les faire parler, leur donnant des voix pour chacun, leur faisant raconter des histoires sur comment ils étaient arrivés là, si leur séjour se passer bien. Ils s'amusèrent pendant une vingtaine des minutes quand leurs parents décidèrent de les rejoindre.

-Alors James, tu as trouvé ton cadeaux souvenir ? demanda Kate heureuse de la journée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de la famille Castle.

-Oui, je vais prendre un lion et Alexis a choisit de prendre une lionne comme ça on pourra jouer ensemble. En plus, c'est le seul animau qu'il me manquait.

-On dit « animal » James, le reprit Castle. Quand il y en a plusieurs, c'est « animaux » et quand il y a qu'un seul, c'est « animal ».

-Alors pourquoi, demanda James soucieux, on dit un « portail » et des « portails » alors ?

-Ça c'est une exception fiston. Il y a des mots comme ça.

-J'comprends rien au français moi, se plaignit l'enfant.

-T'inquiète pas, tu comprends plus tard et tout ça tu l'apprendras à l'école rigola Castle. Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question, James ?

-Oui.

-Quels sont les animaux que ta maman apprécie ? Il y en a un en particulier ?

-Oui, maman adore les éléphants. Elle en a plein sur son bureau, elle a même toute la famille. Le papa, la maman, et deux petits éléphants qui représentent les enfants. C'est grand père et grand-mère qui les ont achetés pour maman.

-Ah oui ? Tu viens avec moi, je voudrais en trouver un pour ta maman. Je voudrais lui offrir.

Pendant que Castle et James allèrent trouver un cadeau, Kate et Alexis en profitèrent pour rester ensemble et discuter.

-Alors Alexis, commença Kate, tu as apprécié la journée ?

-Oh oui, Kate. C'était super, en plus avec James, ont a bien rigoler en voyant le zèbre courir. Et la girafe avec son petit, ils étaient trop mignon. Sa maman l'a protégé quand elle à crût qu'il y avait un danger.

-Mais ton papa aussi le fait.

-Oui, mais depuis que je suis né, papa a toujours était là pour moi. Y'a grand-mère aussi, mais quelques fois elle est bizarre. Et puis, c'est bien d'avoir une autre femme dans la vie de papa. Même si je suis jeune, je vois bien que papa est heureux quand il est avec toi. Il sourit d'avantage. Je suis contente qu'il te connaisse.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de vous connaitre ton père et toi, dit elle émue par les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Je peux te poser une question Kate ?

-Oui bien sur Alexis.

-Est-ce que tu aimes mon papa ?

-Heu, je l'apprécie oui. C'est devenu un ami maintenant.

-Et c'est tout ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui, pour l'instant.

-Ah, ça veut dire que ça peut changer ? demanda Alexis.

-Oui, peut être qui sait, répondit elle les joues rougit par la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire à la fillette.

-Tant mieux, parce que moi je t'aime bien.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime bien, dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras lui faisant un câlin.

Les adultes accompagnaient des enfants se dirigèrent vers la caisse après avoir choisit leur cadeau souvenir.  
Comme convenue, ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans un café proche du zoo pour enfin se collationner de la glace tant attendue par les enfants comme par les adultes.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant et prirent place au fond de la salle où personne ne pouvait les voir.  
Effectivement, lors du 'rendez vous' improvisé de Castle et de Beckett dans un café, Kate s'était aperçut de la notoriété de l'écrivain. Elle le savait épié par les paparazzo. Il lui avait expliqué que lorsque des personnes comptaient pour lui, il faisait tout son possible pour les protéger.

Alexis et James commandèrent une glace pour chacun tandis que les deux adultes prirent un café choisit par les soins de Castle.

-Alors, les enfants, nous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, c'était génial papa dit Alexis.

Avant que James puisse dire quelque chose, Kate regarda sa montre et vit l'heure avancé.

-James dépêche toi, on est en retard pour aller chez papi et mamie.

Et sur ceux, la famille Beckett prirent leur affaires et disparurent laissant étonné la famille Castle.

* * *

Je suis vraiment desole du retard et du court chapitre. Mais je suis au ski avec des amis pendant une semaine. A bientôt j'espère. Promis le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long :).

reviews ?! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Enjoué et reviews , s'il vous plaît :). Ça ma ferait GRAND plaisir :). **

* * *

Castle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors qu'ils passaient une bonne journée au zoo et qu'ils mangeaient une glace, Kate Beckett et son fils partirent précipitamment. C'est dans le plus grand des étonnements que Rick Castle décida d'appeler la jeune détective pour savoir le pourquoi du comment de leur départ précipité. Mais le téléphone de la jeune femme sonnait dans le vide. Il essaya une première fois, rien. Puis une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Enfin, au bout de la troisième fois, une voix se fit attendre de leur côté du combinet. Sans regarder l'identifiant, Kate décrocha.

-Allo !

-Pourquoi être vous parti aussi vite ? Demanda un Castle surpris.

-Désolé, urgence de dernière minute, répondit elle d'une voix stressée.

-Kate, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Castle, écoute, je suis en train de conduire, je te rappelle après, d'accord ?

-Ok, j'attends ton appel alors ...

Et avant qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose, la communication coupa.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, Kate arriva à l'endroit indique par le message de son père.

Elle rentra dans le bâtiment et se précipita à l'accueil.

-Bonjour madame. Kate Beckett. Je viens de recevoir un message de mon père me disant que ma mère avait m'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

-Comment s'appelle votre mère madame ?

-Johanna Beckett dit une voix d'enfant qui surpris l'hôtesse. C'est ma grand même madame. Elle va bien ? demanda James.

-Mon garçon, continua la jeune femme, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant car je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé. Puis se tournant vers la maman, elle continua: votre mère est dans la chambre 247, deuxième étage, couloir 4, chambre 7. Le médecin est avec elle au moment où l'on parle. Je vous laisse les rejoindre.

-Merci beaucoup. Allez viens James, dit Kate en prenant la main de son fils, allons voir grand mère.

Kate suivait les indications qu'elle avait reçu lorsqu'elle aperçut un médecin sortir de la chambre de sa mère. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et entama la conversation.

-Bonjour docteur, je suis Kate Beckett, se présenta t'elle. Vous venez de voir ma mère ?

-Effectivement Mademoiselle. Je suis le docteur Josh Davidson. Je suis le médecin qui suit le dossier de votre mère. Elle va très bien, enfin pas trop sinon elle ne serait pas là, dit il d'un ton ironique qui ne fit rire ni Kate ni son fils. Votre mère à fait une chute dans les escaliers.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda d'elle inquiète des conditions de sa mère.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a juste une jambe de cassé rien de grave. Mais par mesure de précautions, nous voudrions la garder jusqu'à demain pour la surveiller.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le fils Beckett inquiet ne comprennent pas grand chose de se qu'il se passé.

Le docteur s'agenouilla à hauteur du jeune garçon et commença à lui parler avec des mots qu'un enfant de son âge pourrait comprendre.

-Mon garçon, ta grand mère est tombé et c'est fait très mal à la jambe. Mais en tombant, elle a cogné sa tête contre le sol ...

-Comme ça ? Demanda t'il alors qu'il remontait sa mèche de cheveu laissant apparaître une cicatrice sur le front. Quand j'étais petit je suis tombé moi aussi, dit il en expliquant cette cicatrice, je saignais beaucoup et maman elle pleurait. Mais pas moi parce que je suis un grand garçon dit il tout fière de lui. J'ai même pas pleurer quasi il m'ont mis de la colle sur le front. Il m'ont dit que ça faisait moins mal que les points et qu'en plus ça laisserai pas de trace.

-Exactement comme toi, continua le médecin. Sauf que ta grand mère c'est cogné la tête plus fort que toi. Et pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien dans la nuit, on veut qu'elle reste avec nous.

-On peut la voir? Demanda Kate.

-Oui bien sur, allez y.

Kate et son fils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Johanna Beckett. Ils la découvrirent endormi dans un lit simple, branchée à plein de câbles qui indiquaient toutes sortes de chiffres comme le pouls, la tension et la saturation en oxygène dans le corps de la patiente. Une seule jambe dépassait des draps blanc montrant une jambe plâtrée jusqu'au dessus du genou. A côté de Johanna se trouvait une table où des médicament était dispose dans un petit bocal près d'un verre d'eau. _"Des anti douleurs"_ pensant la fille de la patiente.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, mère et fils s'installèrent sur une chaise adjacente au lit en attendant que mère Beckett se réveille. Kate s'installa confortablement et James prit place sur se genoux. Alors que James commença à s'endormir sur les genoux de sa mère, Johanna se réveilla.

-Kate?

-Hey, coucou maman. Comment ça va ?

-J'ai mal à la jambe mais ça va. Ils veulent me garder la nuit juste au cas où!

-Oui, j'ai croisé la médecin avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il m'a tout expliqué. Où est papa ?

-Il est descendu prendre un café à la cafétéria. Il va pas tarder à remonter je pense.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble lorsque une voix mâle se fit entendre.

-Katie, tu es là ?

-Oui, papa. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pût lorsque j'ai reçu ton message. Je me suis fait de soucis.  
-Excuse moi, Katie.

Un léger ronflement se fit entendre de la bouche de James qui le réveilla instantanément.

-Grand mère ! S'exclama le petit garçon s'apercevant que la patiente à la jambe cassée était enfin réveillée.

- Coucou mon garçon. Alors comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda t'elle voulant changer de sujet pour ne pas inquiéter son petit fils.

-Très bien. On a mangé une glace avec Rick, Alexis et maman. Mais après on est partit vite parce que maman a reçu le message de grand père disant que tu t'étais fait mal.

-Et c'est qui Rick?

-C'est le papa de ma meilleure amie. Il est super sympa. Tu voudras bien le voir un jour, hein dit grand mère !

-Avec plaisir mon garçon.

Kate profita que grands parents et petit fils discutèrent ensemble pour sortir de la chambre et appeler Castle. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la première sonnerie que Rick décrocha montrant son inquiétude.

-Kate, ça va?

-Ça va Castle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je suis parti vite c'est que ma mère est à l'hôpital

-C'est rien j'espère ?

-Non, elle est juste tomber dans les escaliers et c'est fracturée la jambe. Les médecins lui ont posé un plâtre mais ils veulent la garder en observation pour la nuit dût au coup qu'elle a reçut à la tête lors de sa chute.

-Elle est à quel l'hôpital ?

-Heu ... Bellevue Hospital Center

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, Castle annonça son arrivée dans les plus brefs délais.

Au moment où elle raccrocha, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. C'était le médecin qui était revenu.

-Votre mari va arriver ?

-Je n'ai pas de mari. C'est juste un ami.

-Je peux vous inviter à boire un café alors. Je fini mon service dans ... une demi heure, dit il en regardant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre.

-C'est très gentil, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Désolé.

-Pas grave dit il déçu.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur annonça que fit l'apparition de Castle.

-Kate, dit il essoufflé. Comment va ta mère ?

-Ça va Castle. Merci de t'inquiéter. Voyant le bouquet de fleur dans les mains de l'homme elle demanda. Pour qui sont ces fleurs ?

-Pour ta mère voyons, dit il comme si c'était une évidence. Pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter à elle les mains vides, quand même.

-Castle, ce n'est QUE ma mère répliqua t'elle en insistant que le "que".

-Justement, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenu de sa part alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre de la mère de Kate.

* * *

**Voila, c'est la fin du chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite. Envoyer et reviews please ? :). **

**Twitter: AurelyseMorel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le délai, mais c'est deux dernières semaines, ma mère était à l'hôpital. Elle en est sorti vendredi midi. Enfin bon bref, je suis vraiment désolé, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise toujours. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Castle rentra dans la chambre de Johanna avec le bouquet de fleur à la main suivit de près par Beckett juste derrière lui. James était en train de lui raconter sa journée au zoo en compagnie de la famille Caste.

Plus Johanna entendait parler de cette famille plus elle s'impatientait de voir à quoi ressembler cette personne qui avait pût rendre le sourire à sa fille disparût depuis si longtemps. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas encore, elle les remerciait de leur avoir rendu sa « petite fille » souriante des débuts. Alors qu'un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne s'aperçût pas de l'arrivée d'une personne dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle allait demander qui était-il, elle aperçût sa fille rentrer également. James, en entendant les bruits de la porte, se retourna et couru en direction du nouvel arrivant.

-Rick, tu es venu ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes manquant de peu de faire tomber l'écrivain.

-Bine sûre fiston, je te l'ai promis. Je serai toujours là.

Puis se relevant, il se dirigea vers la blessée et se présenta.

-Madame Beckett, je suis Richard Castle, un ami de votre fille.

-Enchanté Richard, mais appelé moi Johanna. Madame Beckett était ma défunte mère. Je suis encore trop jeune pour être appelé Madame.

-T'es pas vielle grand-mère argumenta le jeune fils de la détective. Tu as même pas de traits sur le visage dit il fière de lui.

-De traits ? demanda Johanna se sachant pas trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer de la répartit du jeune garçon.

-Bein oui ! répondit il en haussant les épaules comme une évidence. Tu as pas de traits sur le visage comme notre voisine, hein maman ! Elle a beaucoup de traits, et en plus de ça elle est pas très gentil, finit il.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler. Le jeune James Beckett savait se faire respecter et avait de la répartit comme aucun des enfants de son âge. « En même temps, c'est normal avec toi comme mère » lui avait annoncé un jour Johanna alors qu'elles discutaient de l'enfant.

Après avoir reprit un minimum de sérieux, Johanna se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et continua :

-Vous êtes le petit ami de ma fille ? demanda t'elle.

-Maman, s'exclama Kate, honteuse et rouge de la question indécente de sa mère.

-Heu, non Madame, puis voyant le regard de la personne concerné continua, heu pardon Johanna annonça t'il les joues rougit par les questions de la mère. Non je ne suis pas encore son petit ami, je suis juste un ami de James et Kate. En réalité, c'est grâce à nos enfants respectifs que l'on s'est rencontrés.

Kate resta bouche bé suite à la remarque de Castle. « Je ne suis pas encore son petit ami. »Elle choisit de ne pas relever sur cette phrase mais la garde dans un coin de sa tête se promettant de lui en parler quand le moment serait plus opportun.

-Ah bon ? demanda Johanna. Même si elle connaissait le personnage médiatique pour être une fan de ses écrits, elle n'hésita pas à lui poser des questions.

Etant une avocate de renommer, elle pouvait dire quand ses clients mentaient ou cachaient quelques choses. Elle en profitait pour mettre son don au « service » de sa fille, en plus grand dam de cette dernière.

-Oui, nos enfants sont dans la même classe. Ils s'entendent très bien. Ils sont devenus rapidement amis et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ma fille ne parle que de votre petit fils. Il est génial avec elle, dit il.

-Ah bon ? Comment s'appelle votre fille Monsieur Castle ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait son verre pour boire.

-Alexis Castle.

Et comme seul réponse, un jet d'eau sortit tout droit de la bouche de la victime. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Effectivement sa fille lui avait parlé de cet enfant mais elle n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ah oui, Alexis dites-vous ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de votre fille Monsieur Castle.

-Ah bon ? demanda t'il surpris.

-Oui, Kate m'a beaucoup parlé de votre fille en réalité dit elle en regardant cette dernière.

-Au faite, dit Kate, elle est où Alexis ? demanda t'elle soucieuse de ne pas voir la jeune fille.

-Mère était à la maison quand nous sommes rentrés et quand j'ai eu ton appel …

- … Parce que tu étais inquiet finit elle

-C'est normal, tu es parti d'un seul coup, sans me dire quoique se soit, j'étais inquiet moi ! Bref, continua-t-il, quand j'ai reçu ton appel, je suis parti directement en demandant à mère de la garder. Chose qu'elle à tout de suite acceptée. Elle adore passer du temps avec elle. « Soirée fille » d'après ma fille, « et vu que tu n'es pas une fille, tu n'as pas le droit de venir ».

-Très perspicace votre fille Monsieur Castle.

-Oui, elle est plus intelligente que les autres enfants de son âge. Puis faisant mine de réfléchir, il continua. Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient ça en plus. Certainement pas de moi !

-Tu es plus intelligent que se que tu le penses. Tu trouves les bons mots quand tu écris…

-C'est normal, c'est mon métier, confia t'il. Toi tu chasses les criminels et tu les mets en prison, moi j'écris.

-Tu sais nous transporter dans un monde où la justice est rendue. Où les meurtres sont toujours résolus. Tu sais nous tenir en haleine et jusqu'à la dernière page on ne sait pas qui est le meurtrier. Même moi je me fais avoir à chaque fois, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Merci commença à rougir l'écrivain.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à écrire, au tout début de ses années d'université, il le garder précieusement sur son cahier. Ne le lisant qu'à très peu de personnes ayant trop peur de se faire juger. Mais un jour, alors qu'il était à l'université, le professeur de littérature lui confisqua ce précieux document et l'emporta avec lui le soir même.

Toute la journée le jeune Richard Rodgers, de son vrai nom, était obnubilé. Tout un tas de questions lui venait en tête. « Mais que va-t-il faire avec ? » « Va-t-il le lire ? » « Et si je ne récupère jamais mon cahier »…

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec grande surprise que le professeur le convoqua à la fin du cours. C'est un peu honteux qu'il se dirigea alors vers son professeur. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient parlé de l'histoire pendant des heures durant, lui donnant les points négatifs comme positifs. Son histoire tenait la route d'un bout à l'autre, mais son écrit manquait de description : le magasin, où se trouvait il exactement ? La jeune femme ? Était-elle blonde ? Brune ? De grande taille ? Et l'arme du crime, c'était une batte de baseball, mais était-elle en bois ? En acier ou en alliages d'aluminium ?

Les lecteurs étaient avides de ce genre de détails, voulant s'imaginer la scène décrite dans le roman, mais sans en faire trop.

Ils discutèrent pendant de nombreux jours ensemble, à la fin des cours, autour d'une table un café à la main. Peu importe les endroits, le jeune étudiant « buvait » les paroles de son enseignant.

Au bout de quelques temps, il lui rendit son calepin et lui demanda de retravailler les points évoqués lors de leur rendez vous.

Tous les soirs quand il rentrait dans son appartement d'étudiant, il relisait son histoire, retravaillant certains détails comme le lui avait expliqué son professeur, laissant de coté au plus grand malheur de nombreux de ses professeurs les autres matières. Il consacrait tout son temps libre à s'améliorer, faisant des recherches sur internet, ne voulant laisser passer aucunes de ces phrases sans améliorations grammaticales.

Un jour, il décida de faire relire son histoire avec les modifications apportées.

Le lendemain matin, l'enseignant le rencontra dans un café. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, aucun ressentit. Les doutes du jeune étudiant refaisant surface, c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il s'assit en face de son « mentor » comme il l'appelait.

Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, laissant grandir l'angoisse qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. Puis au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le pédagogue décida de mettre fin au calvaire du jeune homme.

-Richard, pour être franc avec vous, j'ai adoré les modifications apportées à votre histoire. Quand je suis rentré chez moi j'ai décidé de la lire mais je n'ai pas pût m'arrêter. J'étais transporté au fil de votre histoire. A chaque fin de chapitre, je voulais m'endormir mais je me disais » allé un chapitre de plus et tu dors » et à chaque fin de chapitre, la même phrase … jusqu'à ce que mon réveil se fit attendre annonçant l'heure de me lever et de me préparer pour venir en cours. Je ne cessais de repenser à tous les efforts que vous avez fait durant ces dernières semaines, alors ce matin, au petit déjeuner, j'ai pris l'initiative d'appeler mon éditeur.

-Vous avez un éditeur ? demanda le jeune élève. Pourquoi ?

-J'écris moi aussi des livres. Ce n'est pas le même genre, moi c'est des livres historiques. Je travaille en collaboration avec le professeur d'histoire, monsieur Meynier et le professeur de dessin, madame Brouder. Ensemble, nous mettons nos connaissances en communs, lui l'histoire du monde, elle dans le domaine de la calligraphie et le dessin et quant à moi la littérature dans son ensemble. Nous avons décidé d'écrire des livres pour les collégiens, leur faisant apprendre l'histoire de Louis XIV par exemple mais sous forme de bandes dessinés. Les jeunes ne voudront plus apprendre car ils trouvent ça trop ennuyant. Mais en le mélangeant à ce qu'ils aiment, comme le dessin, les bandes dessinées, une nouvelle pédagogie est mise en place. Ils apprennent sans s'en rendre compte, c'est éducatif : ils apprennent tout en s'amusant.

-C'est génial ça ! s'exclama Richard.

-Oui, enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. Donc je disais, j'ai contacté mon éditeur et il souhaite lire votre histoire. Et si votre travail lui convient et qu'il voit en vous un potentiel, il souhaiterai devenir votre éditeur. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

Sans mentir, jamais mais ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'une maison d'édition souhaite lire son œuvre. Il prit quand même le temps de réfléchir, se posant des millions de questions, comme à son habitude, mais en même temps, écrire lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait s'imaginer dans un autre monde, s'échapper où il désirait mais pourtant il était toujours assis sur la chaise de son bureau dans son minuscule appartement d'étudiant. Ecrire lui permettait de dire au monde ce qu'il ressentait.

-C'est d'accord, commença t'il. Mais voilà, moi j'écris pour le plaisir.

-Je vous comprends, c'est comme moi. Mais imaginez vous dans quelques années, vous pouvez devenir le nouveau Edgar Allan Poe des temps modernes.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que sa vie avait changé. La maison d'édition l'avait contacté quelques jours plus tard lui annonçant qu'ils voulaient signer un contrat avec l'étudiant. Cent milles livres avaient étaient édités en premières intentions mais voyant l'engouement que les américains prenaient à lire l'histoire, ils décidèrent de faire éditer d'avantage.

Suite à ça, le jeune Richard Rodgers commença à apparaître dans de nombreuses émissions de télévision pour promouvoir son ouvrage, des chaines de radions locales au début, puis national au bout d'un certain temps. Voyant la notoriété que le garçon avait, sa maison d'édition décida alors qu'il change de nom de famille. Posséder un nom plus accrocheur, que les gens le reconnaissent au premier coup d'œil lorsqu'ils le voient sur la couverture d'un livre. Il réfléchit pendant quelques semaines, et enfin n'y croyant plus, il trouva LE nom parfait : CASTLE.

Et c'est comme ça que naquit le jeune Richard Edgar Castle. Richard pour son prénom de baptême, Edgar, en hommage à son auteur favori et Castle, qui représentait la puissance, la richesse et l'élégance.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il regardait les personnes qu'il l'entourait, la mère de Kate, Kate et son fils. Ils discutaient ensemble mais ne pouvait en aucun dire de quoi ils parlaient. Il n'entendait rien, et seul leur mouvement de bouche lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Il ne s'aperçût pas de l'arrivée d'un nouvel arrivant dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il se retourna alors et vu une personne qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir : James Beckett. Le père de Kate.

-Richard ? S'étonna le mari de la victime. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu voir votre femme, James.

-Mais comment as-tu sût qu'elle était à l'hôpital ? Puis voyant sa fille il continua : Ah Katie t'en as parlé ?

- C'est exact monsieur.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dis de m'appeler James ? Je suis ton avocat tout de même, non ?

-Oui James. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bein depuis tu ne t'es pas remarié, donc pas de problème.

-Oui, c'est exact dit il en rigolant.

-Bonjour Katie. Je vois que vous vous connaissez Richard et toi ?

-Oui, il m'a tout raconté, dit elle en embrassant son père sur la joue.

Le petit James se fit remarquer en courant en direction de son grand père.

-Ah, enfin t'es là, s'exclama-t-il.

-Et oui fiston.

-Maman, c'est quand qu'on part, je suis fatigué ? demanda t'il alors qu'il commençait à se frotter les yeux.

-Hey, Buddy, s'agenouilla l'écrivain pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon. Ça te dit de venir avec moi manger une glace, si maman est d'accord, comme ça, elle prend le temps de discuter avec grand père et grand mère. Et après vous rentrerez à la maison, d'accord ?

-Maman, je peux ? demanda t'il en faisant les yeux de chien battu.

Ne pouvant résister à son fils, elle accepta et c'est ensemble que l'écrivain et le jeune garçon partirent main dans la main en direction de la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

* * *

**Enjoy et reviews ? :)**

**twitter: AurelyseMorel**


End file.
